


Free

by amgicalhat



Series: Original Works/Poetry [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: Your staying inside the golden cageYour not ready to be freeAnd that’s okay Be free in your own time I’ll be right here With all to seeThe ups and downs Then twists and turnsThen laughs and cries The sighs of frustration The screams of damnations The keys right thereBe free





	

A string that ties  
A knot that bonds  
Your souls to bare  
For all to see  
There’s no way out  
Its all in your head  
A trap that leads to chains  
A golden cage that bleeds  
Shattered hearts   
Where the holes seep  
Inside the string  
It weaves and weaves  
Knot after knot  
No way out  
Tug and tug  
Your breaking into millions of pieces  
Can’t you see?   
The string that’s threaded  
Imbedded into your soul   
Is in your head?   
Whirling around and around  
Tears of heartache  
All to see  
No way out  
No escaping the cage inside  
Groans of heat  
Is all vanished  
Its broken into pieces  
Let it go  
Bottled hatred and love  
Isn’t the confusion enough?   
You already know the answer  
Listen to the chains  
The rattles of helplessness   
Its all in your head  
Be free! Let it go!  
You can’t though   
The cage is locked  
The key is gone   
Your trapped inside   
The string is knotted  
Oh so tightly now  
You won’t unravel it  
No matter how  
much you want to  
You stuck   
Screams are useless now  
Parting ways won’t do  
What’s a man to do?   
Take the key  
I say   
Be free  
I cry  
A shake of the head   
The answers is no   
Your staying inside the golden cage  
Your not ready to be free  
And that’s okay   
Be free in your own time   
I’ll be right here   
With all to see  
The ups and downs   
Then twists and turns  
Then laughs and cries   
The sighs of frustration   
The screams of damnations   
The keys right there  
Be free


End file.
